The present invention is generally related to a bottomless article transport trailer. Numerous article transport trailers have been constructed in the prior art. Examples of these article transport trailers are shown in various prior art references known to applicant.
Of these references the Black U.S. Pat. No. Re. 24,227 is considered the most pertinent. This patent sets forth a straddle-type trailer for picking up a cotton-carrying basket. The trailer is U-shaped and includes dual front pressure actuating cylinders pivotally mounted on the side frames. Connected to the front wall of the basket are forwardly projecting lugs having abutment surfaces adapted to engage a front transverse lifting bar which is operably connected to the cylinders for lifting the front end of the basket. Dual rear pickup links are pivotally mounted on supports connected to the rear portions of the side members. The pickup links are connected by tie rods to the transverse pickup bar and are operably connected to the dual cylinders. The pickup links include horizontally disposed pickup surfaces and vertically disposed abutment surfaces. When the cylinders are actuated the trailer components move from the position shown in FIG. 2 to that shown in FIG. 3.
While Black was generally effective for its intended purpose, its linkage and pickup system was somewhat complicated and expensive to construct and had a multiplicity of parts requiring repair and servicing. It also required operative connections between the rear pickup links and the forward cylinders.